


Пламя

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Non-Graphic Smut, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Кожа Юкхэя покрывается мурашками, когда Тэён прикасается к нему.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 2





	Пламя

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018; the pretty reckless — light me up

Кожа Юкхэя покрывается мурашками, когда Тэён прикасается к нему. Ведёт легонько кончиками пальцев по шее, очерчивает ими ключицы, выступающие под тонкой тканью майки; он знает, что за его действиями наблюдают из-под полуопущенных ресниц, немного напряжённо, выжидающе. Тэён высвобождает руки младшего из плена одежды, майка летит на пол; Юкхэй обнажён по пояс, ему холодно и неудобно сидеть, потому что длинные ноги не умещаются на тесном диване. 

Тэён раздеваться не спешит, ему это не нужно. Единственное, что его волнует — притяжение, которое существует между ними двумя, сводящее с ума и не позволяющее трезво рассуждать. Они словно две противоположные стороны магнита: Тэён холодный и зрелый, твёрдый и непоколебимый, его, кажется, ничто не способно ослабить или сломить. Юкхэй же, напротив, заводной и весёлый, легкомысленный и дурашливый, легко поддающийся чужому влиянию и силе. Они разные, но именно различия их и сближают, заполняют бреши и пустоты на сердце.

Поцелуи пропитаны горькостью и отчаянием, Тэён тянет минуты, чтобы последняя ночь в их жизни длилась как можно дольше; он бы хотел остановить время, но, увы, оно больше не в его власти — он потерял контроль над ним, когда встретил дитя огня и понял, что до этого его существование было лишено смысла. С тех пор прошло не больше месяца (Тэён считал дни с первой встречи), и кто-то сверху прознал про них. Они нарушили правило, призванное отгородить двух существ с равной силой, поэтому предпочли смерть принудительному расставанию. Тэён знает, что Юкхэй будет с ним не только в этой жизни, но и в других, если они есть. Возможно, в одной из параллельных вселенных их судьбы переплетутся вновь, и новый Ли Тэён будет с Вон Юкхэем до самой смерти, и даже после неё. Он хочет верить в это.

Горячие губы обжигают шею, оставляя красные следы после себя. Юкхэй откидывает голову назад, позволяя Тэёну делать всё, что заблагорассудится. До рассвета остаётся около часа — это время, отведённое для их последних поцелуев, призванное запечатлеть их любовь под светом луны. Этого чертовски мало, но они ценят каждую секунду, проведённую вместе.

Юкхей плавится в руках Тэёна, его тело полыхает от прикосновений, в груди быстро бьётся сердце, шум закладывает уши. Когда они достигают предела, Юкхэй вскрикивает и крепче сжимает Тэёна в своих объятиях. Огонь простирается вокруг них, они горят, но не сгорают. Пламя не тронет никого, пока Юкхэй не направит его и не увеличит разрушительную силу. 

Волосы Юкхэя горят ярко-красным, он едва сдерживается, чтобы не уничтожить всё окружающее. Тэён замечает на его глазах слёзы, и целует их, выдыхая утешительные слова. Огонь набирает мощь, неконтролируемый и стихийный, Юкхэй обнимает Тэёна, прижимаясь своими губами к его; пламя пожирает их, они горят, не чувствуя боли и зная, что обязательно встретятся снова, пусть и не в этом мире. Они смогли приручить огонь и время, а значит, и остальное им по плечу.

Когда подосланные агенты врываются в комнату влюблённых, от Юкхэя и Тэёна остаётся лишь горстка пепла на полу.


End file.
